


Please, Take a Break...

by Ahogayy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Tired Shirogane Tsumugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahogayy/pseuds/Ahogayy
Summary: Tsumugi's hard at work, trying to finish a commission in record time. Angie comes back to their dorm after a late-night art show, and is surprised to see her awake.
Relationships: Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Please, Take a Break...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is out of character! I haven't seen the entirety of v3 yet- also I attempted to take out the cult-like obsession with Angie because   
> 1\. Fuck Kodaka  
> and 2. I feel very uncomfortable writing about a God and religion I know nothing about, and do not wish to offend anybody or anything.  
> Cool? Cool.  
> Now enjoy more fluffy shit.

Tsumugi knew she should sleep. It was taking everything in her to keep her eyes open, but the embroidery was almost done, and she promised Hifumi she would get him pictures before class the next day so he could make sure it was perfect before she mailed it off. She was so close to done, she could taste it. As soon as this last bit was stitched in, she could rest.

However, what the cosplayer didn't notice was the door to her dorm opening behind her, accompanied by a soft "oh!" of surprise. Tsumugi hadn't noticed that anything had changed, in fact, until a hand reached over her shoulder and shut off her sewing machine. The other wrapped around her waist, causing her to lean into the soft touch.

"Mugi-mugi... Why are you still up? You know that it's not good for you..." Angie gently said, laying her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, darling, but I need to finish this. I promised someone. I'll join you soon, okay?" As much as Tsumugi loved the comfort of Angie, she needed to finish her work. Though, she wished she could just be held, for so much longer...

Angie peered into Tsumugi's green eyes, her blue ones seeming to stare straight through her body, to see every inch of Tsumugi's soul.

"Nope!" Angie let go of her with a smile, and Tsumugi went cold.

"What do you mean, 'nope'?" Tsumugi asked, pushing her glasses up her nose, and turning in her chair to face Angie, bleary-eyed.

Angie bent down to Tsumugi's eye level, a bright smile still on her face. "Nyahaha, that's just what I meant, dearest Tsumugi. I meant no!" Angie took Tsumugi's hand and pulled her up, turning off the desk lamp and basically dragging her over to the bed they shared.

"But..." Tsumugi let out a weak word of protest, but didn't get any farther than that. Angie was strong from hours of sculpting and carrying heavy art supplies, and ended up pulling Tsumugi down into her lap. The white-haired girl held her almost like a doll, gently pulling her farther up on the bed with her and placing her head on the pillow.

"No buts! We're going to sleep, because we both have had a very long day and I believe we need to rest," Angie lectured, repositioning herself to be comfy. 

Tsumugi let out a sigh, knowing there was no way to stop Angie now. "Alright... I'll finish it in the morning. Thank you, and I love you..." Her voice slowly got softer as she faced away from Angie, feeling the artist's arms wrap protectively around her middle, their legs tangling with each other.

"I love you too, Mugi-mugi, sweet dreams~" Angie whispered in her ear, delivering a small kiss on he back of her neck. Tsumugi barely smiled before her eyes were forced shut and she lost consciousness.

Angie snuggled closer, letting out a light sigh of content at the sweet smell of lavender fabric softener and new makeup her girlfriend always seemed to carry, before joining her in the endless depths of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me more ideas for fics like this! I'm willing to take angst, fluff, and smut, but nothing too bad. I refuse to be known as the author of one of the many cursed fanfics that this fandom has.


End file.
